Gekijōban Sora no Otoshimono: Tokei Jikake no Enjeroido
thumb|212pxGekijōban Sora no Otoshimono: Tokei Jikake no Enjeroido (eine deutsche Übersetzung könnte sein: Sora no Otoshimono der Film: Der Engeloid des Uhrwerks) ist ein Film, gestützt auf die Animeserie Sora no Otoshimono und Sora no Otoshimono Forte und wird meistens aus der Sicht Hiyori Kazane erzählt, gelegentlich auch von Tomoki Sakurai. Es ist eine Art Verfilmung der Mangas mit einem anderen Ende sowie eine Weiterführung der Serie. *Der Film erschien am 25.6.2011 in Japan *Ein organisierter Fansub erfolgte in Deutsch am 19.08.2011 durch die Rorikon Fansub League =Handlung= “Prolog“ thumb|Das Küken mutiert Zu Anfang wird das Publikum gefragt, ob nicht jemand in Sora no Otoshimono und Sora no Otoshimono Forte vergessen wurde. Das Einzige, was antwortet, ist das Küken, worum sich Ikaros immer gekümmert hatte seit Sora no Otoshimono Folge 3. Aus Frust mutiert das Küken in ein übergroßes Huhn, durch eine von Ikaros Karten und will sich rächen. Das Huhn verwüstet einen Teil von Sorami bis es vom Neue Welt Entdecker Club aufgehalten wird. Tomoki hatte Sohara ebenfalls mit einer Karte riesengroß werden lassen. Das Huhn hat keine Chance und geht in den Urzustand zurück und fällt in Ikaros Arme. Prolog thumb|Daedalus stellt sich vorDaedalus stellt sich vor. Sie sei die Schöpferin der Engeloiden und habe ihnen grenzenlose Macht gegeben. Zu ihnen gehören: *Chaos: Ein Engeloid, den sie hätte beschützen müssen. Jedoch erlag er demselben Schock wie die anderen drei ihrer Töchter. *Astraea: Der Nahkampf Engeloid Typ Delta *Nymph: Der Engeloid für elektronische Kampfführung Typ Beta *Ikaros: Die Kuscheltierklasse Typ Alpha Zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt der Handlung haben ihre Töchter ihre ursprüngliche Aufgabe vergessen: Das Kämpfen, wofür sie geschaffen wurden, denn sie sollen so sein, wie die anderen Engeloiden. Daedalus meint, dass sie den Engeloiden niemals hätte Gefühle geben sollen, denn dann hätten sie nicht so viel erleiden müssen. Daedalus hofft, dass die Drei herausfinden, wie sie glücklich leben können. Sie bedauert dies jedoch zugleich, da sie ihnen dadurch ein „Schicksal voller Mühsal beschert“ habe. Abschnitt 1 thumb|Hiyori stellt sich vorHiyori stellt sich vor so ähnlich vor wie Tomoki sich in Sora no Otoshimono Folge 1. Ihre Eltern seien vor zwei Jahren bei einem Unfall ums Leben gekommen. Bevor sie zur Schule geht, hilft sie der stets lächelnden Bäuerin beim Gemüseanbau. Wenn jeden Tag Tomoki und Sohara dort vorbeikommen, wäre es auch Zeit für sie zu gehen. Sie erwähnt nebenbei, dass sie Tomoki mag. Den einzigen gemeinsamen Unterricht haben sie aber nur in einem Fach: Kochunterricht bei der Hauswirtschaftslehrerin Tadai. Bei diesen Unterrichtsstunden habe sie Gefühle für Tomoki entwickelt. Abschnitt 2 (Sora no Otoshimono und Sora no Otoshimono Forte im Schnelldurchlauf) Vorkommen einzelner Szenen oder ganzer Episodenabschnitte aus: *Sora no Otoshimono Folge 1 *Sora no Otoshimono Folge 2 *Sora no Otoshimono Folge 3 *Sora no Otoshimono Folge 7 *Sora no Otoshimono Folge 8 *Sora no Otoshimono Folge 10 *Sora no Otoshimono Folge 12 *Sora no Otoshimono Forte Folge 3 *Sora no Otoshimono Forte Folge 4 *Sora no Otoshimono Forte Folge 5 ---- thumbthumbSugata prüft den Wind auf dem Dach der Schule von Sorami, denn er möchte mit seinem Fluggleiter einen Flugversuch unternehmen. Unten vor dem Gebäude haben sich währenddessen alle Schüler inklusive Tomoki, Sohara und Mikako - eine Kindheitsfreundin von Sugata, versammelt. Alle unwissenden Schüler könnten glauben, dass Sugata Selbstmord begehen will. Mikako scheint am Boden gelassen zu sein und erzählt Tomoki und Sohara von ihren abgeschlossenen Versicherungen, die auch im Falle, dass Sugata bei seinem Flugversuch etwas Schlimmes passiert, eintreten würde. Die Auszahlung liege bei 10 Millionen Yen. Sohara will Tomoki immer noch dazu überreden, seinen Traum von Sugata analysieren zu lassen. Hiyori meint, dass Sohara und Tomoki zusammen immer so glücklich wirken. thumb|Höschen ziehen um die WeltNachdem Sugata vom Dach geglitten war, änderte sich einiges. Hiyori erzählt: Ein Mädchen mit Flügeln wäre aufgetaucht. Zudem berichtete das Fernsehen über einen Höschen-Meteoritenschauer. Auch im Yamamura Supermarkt wäre die Mädchenunterwäsche weggeflogen. *In den Sommerferien geht Hiyori in einen Wald, um zu sammeln. Dabei hört sie Tomoki, wie er anscheinend viel Spaß mit dem Neue Welt Entdecker Club hat. Sie möchte dem Club auch beitreten, denn dann würde sie vielleicht auch so glücklich sein können. *Nach den Sommerferien sei noch eine neue Schülerin dazugekommen, die die ganze Schule begeistere. Ikaros und Nymph erhalten an einem Tag, als sie ihren Schulspind öffnen, einen Haufen Liebesbriefe. In der Mittagspause sind beide nur so umringt von allen möglichen Jungen der Schule. *thumb|Hiyoris Äpfel für das FestAuf dem jährlichen Fest in der Nähe des Schreins liefert Hiyori die Äpfel für den Zuckerapfelstand. Heute Abend soll ein von Mikako in Kooperation mit Judas ein Schießturnier mit Korkwaffen veranstaltet werden. Der Sieger bekommt 10 Millionen Yen in bar. Mikako und Hiyori unterhalten sich, als das Spiel losgeht. Mikako ist anscheinend eine gute Beobachterin. Sie spielt beim Gespräch gezielt auf Tomoki an. Sie rät Hiyori heute Abend das Spiel zu gewinnen und zudem noch ein Herz zu erobern. *thumb|Tomoki ist doch in einem KlubDas 42. Kulturfest steht an. Tomoki will dabei nicht mitmachen, denn er sei nicht mal in einem Klub. Er erfährt jedoch, dass es im Neue Welt Entdecker Club als Mitglied eingetragen wäre, da Sugata auf die Idee kommt Tomoki als lebende Kanonenkugel vorzustellen. Die Akademie von Sorami fordert Schule indirekt heraus. Die Schule hätte keinen Sinn für Kultur. Später: Der Wettbewerb zwischen der Schule und der Akademie von Sorami fängt bald an. Hiyori schafft es gerade noch rechtzeitig. Sie ist ganz verlegen, als sie Tomoki auf der Bühne sieht, obwohl er sich zunächst lächerlich macht und Ikaros erst danach Falling down singt. *thumb|Wie man Rettiche anbautHiyori sieht Sugata unten das Gemüsebeet der Schule pflegen und sieht die Gelegenheit herauszufinden, ob Sugata wirklich ein Sonderling ist, wie alle behaupten. Sie fragt ihn, ob es schwer ist die weißen Rettiche dort anzubauen. Er erklärt ihr, wie man es anstellen muss. Hiyori hört aber gar nicht mehr zu. Sie findet Sugata gar nicht so sonderlich, denn nach ihr kann "jemand, der Pflanzen mag, keine schlechte Person sein." Er sei Tomokis Freund, also müsse er doch ein guter Mensch sein. *thumb|Ob Tomoki sie jemals beachten wird?Ein Jahr ist vergangen. Das jährliche Fest beim Schrein findet wieder statt. Hiyori hat einen Stand eröffnet und stellt ihr Gemüse zum Verkauf. Sugata scheint sie gut beraten zu haben, denn ihre weißen Rettiche werden gekauft. Nachdem von Mikako veranstalteten Wrestling Wettbewerb, hat Hiyori all ihr Gemüse verkauft und hat nun nur noch die kandierten Äpfel im Angebot. Nymph kommt zu ihrem Stand und nimmt sich einen davon mit. Hiyori sieht ihr nach und bemerkt, dass sie wunderschön sei. Nymph läuft zurück zu ihrer Gruppe mit Sohara, Tomoki und Ikaros. Er sei von so vielen schönen Mädchen umringt. Hiyori fragt sich, ob Tomoki sie jemals registrieren wird. *thumb|Schneeballschlachtthumb|Schneemonster SoharaEs ist Winter. Sohara freut sich über den ersten Schnee, während sie noch in der Schule ist. Tomoki schläft währenddessen halb. Mikakos Stimme kommt aus den Lautsprechern. Die Schule falle heute aus, da sie eine Schneeballschlacht der Geschlechter ausruft. Tomoki fühlt, wie seine momentan ruhige Welt von Pfeilen förmlich zerschossen wird. Hiyori, im Getümmel, freut sich abgeworfen zu werden, vielleicht auch deshalb, da Tomoki sie getroffen hatte. Am Abend der Schlacht können sie die Mädchen in einer heißen Quelle erholen, die Mikako zuvor gefunden hat. Die Entscheidung der Schlacht bringt ein Schneemonster zugunsten der Mädchen. Sohara wurde vorher von den Jungen am Nachmittag unter Schnee begraben und taucht erst jetzt wieder in der Form des Monsters auf. *thumb|Astraea kommt aus der ErdeEs ist Frühling und Hiyori ist im Wald mit ihrer Freundin unterwegs, um einiges zu sammeln. Dabei entdecken sie Tomoki, der gerade gefesselt angelt, da Sugata ihn festgebunden hat, damit er sich um das Essen kümmere. Hiyori fällt wieder auf, dass Tomoki immer Spaß im Leben habe. Sie denkt permanent an ihn. Sie hatte sich in ihn verliebt. Am Abend kümmert sich Hiyori gerade um ihr Gemüse, als ein Maulwurf sich zu ihr gräbt. Sie muss jedoch feststellen, dass es kein Maulwurf war, sondern Astraea. Sie dachte, dass, wenn sie sich in den Boden eingrabe, dass sie wie eine Pflanze Nährstoffe bekomme. Hiyori versteht gar nichts, bietet Astraea jedoch etwas Gemüse an. Den Rest des Gemüses verfüttert Hiyori an die Tiere in der Schule, da sie sich für Mikakos Fürsorge revanchieren möchte. Am nächsten Tag steckt Astraea im Kaninchenstall, da sie das Gemüse auch essen wollte. Das fällt natürlich auf und schon befinden sich viele Schülerinnen und Schüler am Stall und beobachten Astraea beim Essen. Später beim Kochunterricht fühlt sich Hiyori schrecklich, denn sie würde zu gewöhnlich kochen, während Ikaros jedes Mal Wunder vollbringt. Ihr Gekochtes ist jedoch am schnellsten verzehrt. Tomoki bekommt zwar davon nichts mehr ab, aber er lächelt sie an und das macht Hiyori natürlich ganz verlegen. Sie möchte ihm näherkommen. Abschnitt 3 - Hiyori und der Neue Welt Entdecker Club Sohara und Ikaros sind in der Stadt unterwegs. Es ist Sommer. Sohara sieht an einem Kiosk, dass eine bekannte Schauspielerin heiraten wird, die Nymph sehr gerne mag, da die Schauspielerin in ihrer Seifenoper mitspielt. Ikaros versteht nicht ganz und fragt Sohara, ob man heiratet, wenn ein Antrag an jemanden gerichtet wurde. Ikaros wird ganz rot, will sich jedoch nichts anmerken lassen. Sohara denkt, dass Ikaros von der Hitze schlecht geworden ist, und schlägt vor ein Eis essen zu gehen. Sie treffen Hiyori und Sohara lädt sie gleich mit ein. Sie kommen auf das Curryessen von vor langer Zeit zu sprechen. Sohara meint, dass sie sich hätte dazu setzen sollen. Tomoki hätte sie eingeladen. Er sei schon immer so gewesen, seit er klein ist. Hiyori läuft rot an. Sie hört Sohara gar nicht mehr zu, sondern ist wieder in ihrer Gedankenwelt. Sie beschließ dem Neue Welt Entdecker Club beizutreten. Sie müsse nur mutig genug sein, dann kann sie Tomoki näherkommen. thumb|Hiyori will dem Klub beitretenTomoki kann gar nicht glauben, dass jemand wie sie in solch einen Klub beitreten will. Sohara weiß auch nicht so recht. Mikako findet die Situation im Gegensatz dazu nur amüsant und fragt Sugata, ob er nicht auf eine Budgeterhöhung gehofft habe. Sugata bejaht, hat jedoch starke Bedenken. Diese Person hat er schon einmal gesehen - in der Synapse. Die bessere Förderung des Clubs scheinen seine Bedenken schnell verschwinden zu lassen und er heißt sie herzlich willkommen im Klub. Tomoki möchte nach Hause, wird jedoch von Mikako aufgehalten. Dass der Klubstatus erhöht wurde, würden sie strenger kontrolliert werden. Die Anwesenheitspflicht müsse Tomoki ernster nehmen, denn eine Karteileiche würde nicht als Mitglied zählen. Die Treffen finden nun bei Tomoki statt. Sugata erklärt die Hauptaktivitäten des Neue Welt Entdecker Clubs. Tomoki hält es nicht mehr aus und denkt sich einen Plan aus, damit Hiyori den Klub verlassen will. Der Plan scheitert jedoch, was Tomoki nie gedacht hätte. Er hatte sie durch die ganze Kleinstadt geführt. Hiyori hätte alles getan, denn schließlich wollte sie ihm nahe sein. Tomoki schämt sich irgendwann dafür, dass er Hiyori absurde "Aufnahmetest" hat durchführen lassen. thumb|ohne WorteDie restlichen Mitglieder haben ihn nun gefunden. Am Ende ihrer "Behandlung" hat Tomoki Seife im Mund, eine Glühbirne in seinem After, ist nackt, auf ein Tablett gebunden und hat Beulen am Kopf. Der Neue Welt Entdecker Club feiert ihr neustes Mitglied Hiyori, während Tomoki auf dem Tablett ständig auf einem Laufband gegen die Wand gehauen wird. Hiyori kann das sich nicht mehr mit ansehen und bindet ihn los. Am Abend scheinen sich alle wieder versöhnt zu haben. Tomoki begleitet Hiyori nach Hause. Er fragt sie, wieso sie dem Klub beitreten wolle. Hiyori meint, dass es romantisch wäre. "Die bloße Vorstellung, dass es einen neuen Kontinent am anderen Ende der Atmosphäre geben könnte." thumb|Die Klippe in den Bergen von Soramithumb|left|Die Klippe im DunkelnHiyori bringt Tomoki zu ihrem Lieblingsort. Tomoki erzählt ihr, dass er den Ort ebenfalls kenne. Beide laufen etwas rot an. Sie sprechen über Stadt Sorami. (Tomoki übernimmt zum ersten Mal die Erzählerrolle.) thumb|das PrettykostümHiyori kam jeden Tag zu den Klubtreffen. Er versuche immer noch sie davon abzubringen. Er kommt auf die Idee, ihr Mikakos Kostüm von Pretty die Dritte zu empfehlen. Hiyori verweigert sich natürlich nicht und wird für kurze Zeit Pretty die Vierte. Tomoki bekommt von Sohara dafür natürlich wieder einen Karateschlag. thumb|left|Klubaktivität FliegenVon nun an verbringen sie noch viele schöne Tage. Sugata hatte bemerkt, dass Tomoki ihre Anwesenheit im Klub nicht sonderlich willkommen hieß. Er rät Tomoki sie zu akzeptieren. Oder waren seine Aufnahmetest nur eine Methode, um sie schneller zu integrieren? Ikaros und Hiyori treffen sich im Café Royfull, damit Hiyori Ikaros etwas über das Anpflanzen von Melonen beibringen kann. Die kleinen und kranken Früchte müsse man regelmäßig entfernen. Hiyori hasst das Zuschneiden. Ikaros nickt. Hiyori freut sich, dass sie sie versteht, denn eine Wassermelone würde doch einsam sein, wenn man ihre Freunde wegwerfen würde oder nicht? thumb|KlubaktivitätenZu Hause gucken sich Sohara, Nymph und Astraea Fotos der Klubaktivitäten an. Auf jedem Foto ist Hiyori auch zu sehen. Sie starren alle emotionslos die Bilder an. Sohara unterbringt plötzlich das Schweigen. Es sehe nicht so aus, als ob Tomoki und Hiyori miteinander gehen würden. Nymph bestätigt. Astraeas Kommentar ist wie immer.... Mikako, die zufällig das Gespräch mitbekommen hat, stellt die These auf, dass Tomoki peinliche Bilder von Hiyori besitzen würde und damit Hiyori erpressen würde seine Freundin zu spielen. Sohara, Nymph und Astraea suchen daraufhin Tomoki, um ihn zur Rede zu stellen. Sie tun das jedoch in Anwesenheit von Hiyori. Das weiß nur keiner, da sie sich wieder hinter den Pflanzen versteckt, da es ihr peinlich ist so schmutzig gesehen zu werden bei ihrer Gartentätigkeit. Die Drei stellen Tomoki zur Rede: drei Argumente: *thumbSohara: Die beiden würden immer zusammen von der Schule aus nach Hause gehen. Tomoki: Das liege daran, dass sie ihn gebeten habe, sie beim Einkaufen zu begleiten *thumbNymph: Die beiden hätten zusammen einen Lippenstift an einem Stand gekauft. Tomoki (zieht sein T-Shirt hoch, wobei beide Brustwarzen mit dem Lippenstift bemalt worden sind): Der Grund wäre, dass er dachte, dass es sich gut anfühlen würde. Es wäre aber seltsam, wenn ein Junge so etwas kaufen würde. *thumbAstraea (mit Tränen in den Augen): Hiyori habe Tomoki einen Niku Manju geschenkt Tomoki (setzt zur Erklärung an): "Das ist, weil... Mal abgesehen davon, ich verstehe nicht, warum ihr das fragt!" Sie reden weiter auf ihn ein und wollen die nicht vorhandenen Fotos von ihm haben. Nymph fragt ihn wütend, ob er denn mit ihr ausgehen würde. Plötzlich kommt Hiyori aus ihrem Versteck, ganz rot angelaufen und vielleicht auch etwas verängstigt. Die Drei sehen ihren Fehler ein und werden verlegen. Hiyori denkt, dass Tomoki sie jetzt nicht mehr mag, da er sie beschmutzt in ihren Arbeitsklamotten sehe. Sie wendet sich ängstlich ab. Tomoki geht jedoch auf die Erbsen neben ihr zu und lobt ihren Fleiß. thumb|leftHiyori gesteht ihm, dass sie sich in ihn verliebt habe. thumb|Tomoki weint mehr, als er im Körper an Flüssigkeit hatAm nächsten Tag sitzt Tomoki auf der Toilette und fragt sich, was er tun soll. Er versteht es nicht und fängt an zu weinen. So lange, bis nur noch sein Kopf über seinen Tränen ragt. Er sagt sich, dass es ein Traum sei und ruft Ikaros, damit sie das überprüfe, indem sie ihn schlägt. Abschnitt 4 - die Hiyori Tragödie Sugata befindet sich bei Daedalus in der Synapse und erkundigt sich nach dem Zustand von Chaos. Sie sei immer noch instabil. Sugata muss etwas loswerden und erzählt von Hiyori Kazane. Es wäre jemand, den er schon einmal gesehen habe - in einer Kapsel hier in der Synapse. Was habe das zu bedeuten? Daedalus schweigt. Sugata begreift. Er stellt eine andere Frage: Er habe einige seiner Gedächtnisfragmente wieder gefunden, die das erste Aufeinandertreffen mit Tomoki betreffen. Habe das auch etwas mit der Synapse zu tun? Daedalus kann ihn nicht anlügen. Da Daedalus vermutlich nicht darüber sprechen darf, entscheidet sich Sugata, es alleine herauszufinden. Tomoki währenddessen macht das Geständnis von Hiyori immer noch zu schaffen. Er erinnert sich: Sie entschuldigte sich für diese plötzliche Aussage. Sie werde morgen auf ihn warten - an jenem Ort. Sie lief weg und ließ dabei ihren Haarschmuck fallen, den sie seit ihrer Kindheit trug. Er musste es ihr zurückgeben. Hiyori machte sich fröhlich auf zu ihrem Lieblingsort. Genauso wie Tomoki. thumb|Hiyori ist totDoch es sollte nicht so weit kommen. Hiyori wird von einem Lkw überfahren, als sie die Straße überqueren möchte. Genau in diesem Moment erleidet Nymph einen starken Reiz in ihren Sensoren. Tomoki sieht von Weitem einen Unfall, erahnt jedoch nicht, dass Hiyori das Opfer ist und geht weiter. Hiyori ist tot. Nymph sagt, dass sie erwachen würde. Es würde beginnen. Ihr toter Körper löst sich auf, bevor die Rettungskräfte kommen. Tomoki ist inzwischen an der Klippe angekommen und spürt, wie sich Erinnerungen an Hiyori löschen. Auch Sohara und Mikako spüren es. Wissen jedoch nicht, was es bedeutet. Sugata, der gerade in der Nähe der Kapseln auf der Synapse ist, versteht. Er rennt ohne Vorsicht rein, denn er muss diese Person, die so aussieht wie Hiyori sehen, bevor es zu spät sei. Als er sie sieht, verblasst scheinbar der letzte Rest der Erinnerungen an Hiyori bei Sugata. thumbHinter ihm stehen die Harpyien mit Prometheus im Anschlag. Der Meister der Synapse taucht auf. Sugata tut unwissend beim Gespräch mit dem Meister der Synapse. Tomoki hat Kopfschmerzen. Ikaros kämpft derweil mit sich selbst, da sie gelernt hatte nicht zu lügen. Nymph will jedoch Tomoki schützen und rät Ikaros Tomoki nichts zu erzählen. Tomoki erleidet in der Nacht starke Kopfschmerzen. Nymph errechnet, dass alle Erinnerungen am Morgen gelöscht sein werden. Beim Klubtreffen kann sich scheinbar niemand mehr an Hiyori erinnern. Alle Fotos, wo Hiyori drauf zu sehen war, sind nun ohne sie zu sehen. Die richtige Hiyori - ein Engel - ist aus ihrer Kapsel aufgewacht. Sie ist nun dem Meister der Synapse hilflos ausgeliefert. Tomoki macht sich auf die verzweifelte Suche nach Hiyori. Zu Hause angekommen gesteht Nymph, dass nicht alles um ihn herum real ist. Er bricht zusammen. Behält jedoch seine Erinnerungen. Nymph kann dieses Phänomen nicht verstehen, weiß jedoch, dass Tomoki das Ganze nicht mehr lange aushalten wird. thumb|Zetathumb|das UhrwerkNymph vernimmt über ihre Sensoren ein starkes Signal. Alle drei Engeloiden fliegen zum Ausgangspunkt. Sie laden auf einer Wiese, wo auch Hiyori von Himmel kommt. Sie freut sich wieder in Sorami sein zu können. Hinter ihr ist jedoch ein Mechanismus, der sie gefangen nimmt. Sie verwandelt sich in einen Engeloiden des Uhrwerks mit fünffacher Prägung. Daedalus hat die Situation registriert und vermutet einen modifizierten Engeloiden. thumb|DemeterIhr Meister - der Meister der Synapse - gab ihr den Befehl Tomoki zu finden. Hiyori als Engeloid Typ Zeta benutzt Demeter und verwüstet die gesamte Gegend. Ihr Meister will, dass sie Alle vernichtet. thumb|CounterhackingDie drei Engeloiden sehen keine andere Möglichkeit, als zusammen Hiyori zu vernichten. Alle Angriffe schlagen fehl: Nymph erleidet ein Counterhacking, sie können jedoch das Uhrwerk hinter Hiyori vernichten. Tomoki hat trotz Schädelbasisbruch die anderen gefunden. Der Meister der Synapse ist entsetzt. Tomoki will Hiyori retten. thumb|das Uhrwerk wird zerstörtDoch, da ihr Uhrwerk gefallen ist, wird ein Countdown eingeleitet - eine Zeitbombe - ähnlich der von Nymphs Halsband. Nymph erklärt: "Da Hiyori unser System von Zeit und Raum übertroffen hat, wird ihre unmittelbare Umgebung wahrscheinlich stark verformt werden!" Ikaros erinnert sich an das Gespräch mit Hiyori von der einsamen Melone und fliegt zu ihr und aktiviert Aegis. Umschließt aber nicht nur Hiyori, sondern sich selbst auch. "Wir beide ähneln uns stark. Uns beiden sind Kräfte gegeben worden, um die wir nicht gebeten hatten. Dazu gezwungen, grausamen Befehlen zu folgen. Uns beiden ist die selbe sic Person wichtig. Keine Sorge. Ich werde dich nicht alleine lassen. Tut mir leid Meister, ich muss das machen." In diesem Moment kommt Tomoki mit Sugatas Gleiter und ruft, dass er ihr doch gesagt habe, dass sie nicht sterben soll. thumb|Aegis Power ModeIkaros fängt ihn auf und geht mit Aegis in den Power Modus. thumbTomoki will beide retten. Ikaros ist wieder so gerührt, dass sie anfängt zu weinen. Tomoki zeigt Hiyori, dass alles zerstört wäre, außer ihr Lieblingsort. Er gibt ihr ihren Haarschmuck zurück. Der Haarschmuck stehe ihr. Hiyoris Gedankenkontrolle löst sich. Sie fängt auch an zu weinen. Sie bittet ihn zu gehen, denn er würde in der Zeitverzerrung sonst sterben. Hiyori gibt Tomoki einen langen Kuss und zieht sich in Richtung Himmel zurück. "Vielen Dank Sakurai-kun. Vielleicht kannst du dich nicht erinnern, aber du bist der Grund, warum ich diese Stadt liebe." Tomoki hatte früher, als beide noch kleiner Kinder waren, Hiyori ihr ihren Haarschmuck wiedergegeben, als sie ihn verloren hatte. Damals haben beide zum ersten Mal zusammen die Aussicht von der Klippe von Sorami genossen. "Und seit dieser Zeit wollte ich immer nur von diesem Ort träumen. Selbst wenn es nur von kurzer Dauer war, bin ich sehr glücklich, Sakurai-kun und die anderen getroffen zu haben. Vielen Dank euch allen. Vielen Dank, Sakurai-kun. Ich liebe dich von ganzem Herzen." thumbDaraufhin löst sie sich in einer Feuer-Feder-Explosion auf. Tomoki weint und flucht in den Armen Ikaros. Hiyori war die Erste, die ihm jemals ihre Liebe gestanden hat. Kategorie:Filme